Mountain Cave
by pharaoh-90
Summary: NaruTem one shot. takes place on top of a mountain. Lemon, pretty much PWP.


NaruTem

Naruto wasn't exactly sure why he was on this particular mission. He wasn't sure why this mission was even needed, nor was he sure of his partner for it. Nonetheless, we find Naruto and Temari slogging their way across a mountain, looking for a supposed outcropping of loose rock.

Evidently, there had been an avalanche recently, and it had displaced a lot of snow and ice that had been holding up part of a cliff face. Now that the snow and ice were gone, it was in danger of collapsing. That part made sense to Naruto. What didn't make sense was why he and Temari were told to go do something about it. They were both wind users, after all. Naruto thought it would've made a lot more sense to send some earth users up here to reinforce the cliff, but it had apparently been decided to knock the wall down.

Whatever; Naruto wasn't in charge of the decision making process. He just did what he was told. Sometimes, anyway.

Anyhow, this is why Naruto and Temari were on the top of some god-forsaken mountain top, and it seemed that there was a storm rolling in. Well, Temari thought there was a storm rolling in. When she wasn't inwardly complaining about the cold, (since she does live in a desert) she was looking for the cliff, and trying to keep an eye on the weather.

Naruto, on the other hand, was staring at Temari's ass while they walked. More specifically, he was staring at a bit of her exposed underwear. Now, how she managed to have exposed underwear while wearing half of the fabric in the whole of the Fire Country was beyond him, but she did. She was also walking funny, which drew his attention to her ass even more. He was so into staring at her that he almost walked into her when she stopped walking.

"Huh?"

"Ugh, I s-s-s-s-said w-w-w-w-we sh-sh-sh-should find s-s-s-s-s-s-some sh-sh-sh-shelter. I-i-i-i-i-I think there's a st-st-st-storm coming," she shivered out. She was wearing several layers of Konoha's warmest clothing, and was still cold.

Naruto had just changed to a pair of shoes that covered his whole foot, and put some thin gloves on. The Kyuubi kept him plenty warm.

"Oh, yeah, you're probably right. They say storms up here are really bad."

They resumed walking across the mountain, Naruto staring at her ass the whole time, until they found a decent enough cave. After Naruto scouted it with a few clones to make sure it was empty, they walked into it, and dumped their packs on the floor.

It was only about thirty feet deep, and the rock ceiling, which was rather high in the air, only covered about half of it. All in all, Temari didn't think it would protect them much. "Are y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-s-sure this is a g-g-g-g-g-good spot?"

"Yeah, or at least it will be once I finish it."

"Huh?"

"Whenever it snows in Konoha, or anywhere else for that matter, a lot of the kids like to build snow forts. They pile up the snow until it makes walls, and then they throw snowballs at each other. What I'm gonna do is cove the opening with a snow wall to keep the storm out."

Temari didn't look convinced, but let him go about it anyway. Naruto just made fifty or so clones, and they began to pile snow up around the front of the cave, soon getting the base of a large wall in place. After about a half hour of work, the cave was completely closed off, except for a small hole near the top, and a small one near the bottom.

Much to Temari's surprise, it was already a lot warmer in there than she thought it would be. Once Naruto got a small fire going, it got even warmer, just as the storm hit. It eventually even got warm enough for Temari to stop shivering.

"You warm enough, Temari?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, yeah. It's a lot warmer in here than I thought it would be. How are you not cold though? I was freezing all the way here."

"Ehh, the Kyuubi keeps me warm enough. Is that why you were walking funny all the way up here?"

"What?" she asked, slightly embarrassed that he had noticed.

"You were walking funny all the way up here. Is it because you were cold?"

Her face turned a rather dark shade of red, "Ahh…..no. I mean….I was cold, but that's not why I was walking funny. Why does it matter, though?"

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter really, it's just that you looked really uncomfortable."

"Ohh, well, don't worry about it."

They then sat in silence for a while, occasionally adding more of the wood they brought to the small fire to keep it going.

Inside of Temari's head was anything but quiet, though. She was waging an intense battle with herself over whether or not to tell Naruto what her problem was. She wanted to, in case he could do something about it, but didn't because it was extremely embarrassing, and she kinda had a bit of a crush on him ever since he saved Garra during the failed invasion. Seeing him after he saved Garra from the Akatsuki didn't exactly make it go away either.

"It's the clothes," she eventually murmured out.

"Huh?"

"I'm not used to wearing this much clothes. I'd die of heatstroke wearing this in Suna."

"Oh. Well, then, take some of it off. We'll probably be stuck here for a couple days until that storm passes."

"Oh, ok," she said, while inwardly freaking out a little as to what he meant. _'So he wants me to strip? Well, I did just tell him that these clothes were uncomfortable; I guess losing a few layers might not hurt, since it is warm in here.'_

She then proceeded to remove several of her layers, until she was down to a pair of pants, a shirt, and a sweater. It didn't completely solve the problem she wanted solved, but it did help.

Naruto just watched her as she argued with herself. It was fairly amusing to him, watching someone who was normally so open about everything shy away from answering a question. He kinda liked that about her; that even through the mess with Akatsuki, Danzo, and him brining back Sasuke, (even though she didn't have much to do with Danzo or Sasuke) she was still the same person she always had been.

This brought his thoughts briefly to Sakura, but he quickly banished them, not wanting to think about her. She had gone back to her fangirlish ways not even a week after he brought the traitor back.

Realizing that following that line of thought was not healthy, he set about setting up his blankets for when he got tired. When he had finished that, he noticed that Temari still wasn't very comfortable.

"You still not comfortable?" Naruto asked.

"No," she mumbled out.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it, it's really embarrassing," she mumbled again, crossing her legs in front of her.

"I won't laugh, I promise," he replied.

"Still don't want to talk about it."

"Like I could hold it over you? You saw me naked, remember? It's not like you could top that."

She chuckled at the memory. During his battle with Madara, his clothes had basically disintegrated, and she had been among the first to find him. He was lying in a small crater, unconscious, and the few scraps of clothing he still had on did nothing to preserve his modesty.

She mumbled something out, but it was too low for Naruto to tell what she said.

"What?"

"I said it was my underwear, happy?" she repeated, louder, while her face turned red.

Naruto's cheeks, went slightly pink, "W-what about them?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not used to wearing them, at least not this kind. In Suna, it's so hot that if I wear any at all I usually only wear a tho- Hey! Why am I even telling you that?"

Naruto didn't respond, but his face was nearing fire-engine red as he imagined Temari walking around in her battle kimono without anything on under it.

"Anyway, the point is that the ones I have on are uncomfortable."

It went silent for a few minutes, save for the fire, until Naruto spoke hesitantly, "Well, you could just take them off."

Temari just looked at him, not quite believing what he just said.

"I mean, I'm not trying to be perverted or anything, I just thought that, since they're making you uncomfortable, that you could, you know, take them off," he added quickly, not wanting her to kill him for being a pervert.

Temari didn't even hear the second part as she was once again arguing with herself. _'Ahh! He wants me to take off my underwear! And we're alone in this cave! I mean, even though he has no idea that I kinda sorta maybe have this huge crush on him, I don't think I can do it, even though they are _really_ not comfortable. Besides, doing that would mean that I would have to be naked in front of him! What else would I wear then? It's not like I can sit around here naked!'_

"I got some spandex shorts you can use, if you want them," Naruto suggested slowly, "They're in my bag."

Temari thought about it for almost a half hour, trying to decide if she could keep a hold on her rampaging hormones enough to wear his clothes. Eventually, her discomfort won out, and she agreed to it.

"If you peek, though, I'll castrate you with my fan."

Naruto didn't even want to try to guess how she would do that, so he quickly agreed. He scampered over to his pack, and began digging for his shorts. Just as he found them, he also found a scroll that he had been looking for earlier.

"Aha! Problem solved!"

"Huh?"

"I have a portable bathroom sealed in this scroll. You can change in there."

She was somehow greatly relieved to hear that, not only because she wouldn't have to be half-naked in the same room as Naruto, but when it came time to 'take care of business' they wouldn't be doing it out in a blizzard.

Naruto unrolled the scroll, and his portable bathroom poofed out of it. It wasn't very big, being just bigger than a closet, but it had a toilet and a sink in it, and just enough room for one person to turn around.

Temari grabbed the shorts, and retired into the tiny bathroom. Naruto threw some more wood on the fire, since he was getting tired, and wanted it to stay burning all night. This made the temperature of the room rise, though for some reason the snow wall wasn't melting, even though it was close to eighty degrees in the cave.

The tiny bathroom was even warmer, and Temari decided to leave in just Naruto's shorts and a t-shirt.

When he heard Temari open the door, he instinctively looked over, and about passed out when he saw her. He had definitely not been prepared for her to walk out in just his shorts and a shirt. The shorts were tight by design, and the shirt looked to be about a size or two too small, based on the way it seemed to hug her curves.

Of course it took Temari all of about a half-second to realize that he was ogling her, and much to her surprise, she found that she didn't much care. She purposefully swung her hips slightly as she walked over to her pack to put the rest of her clothes away, and watched him just about start drooling as he followed her with his eyes.

Naruto's brain was barely functioning as Temari walked over to her pack. _'Holy shit! Temari is, like, HOT! How did I not notice that before? Wait, oh, there was a war and stuff. NO! Must not give in to perverted thoughts! Damn you Ero-sennin! Besides, she's probably taken anyways. Most likely with Shikamaru, since they spend so much time together.'_

"Well, Naruto, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Uhh, yeah, good night to you too." Immediately after he said that, he shunshin'd out into the blizzard, trying desperately to cool himself down, and regain control over his raging hormones. He briefly thought about stuffing snow down the front of his pants, but he figured that it would then be _too_ cold. Once he was under control, which took a lot longer than he though it should have, he shunshin'd back into the cave, and finding Temari asleep, he brushed the snow off of himself, and turned in as well.

Had he been able to see Temari's face before he went outside, he would've had to stay out there all night, since her face was beyond crimson. It took all of her willpower to walk around the cave like that, especially when she noticed his reaction to her state of dress. _'Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that, and in front of him! What if he says something about it?'_

She had panicky thoughts like that for a while, and just as Naruto came back in, she drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke several hours later, extremely comfortable. This surprised him, since he didn't think he'd sleep very well on a cave floor. It was dark when he opened his eyes, so he took a deep breath to try and get his bearings. _'That's weird,'_ he thought to himself, _'All I can smell is sand and some kind of flower…'_

His thought process was cut off as he heard some mumbling coming from right in front of him.

"Mmmmmmm, Naru-kun, don't go….love you too….."

His brain froze over as he heard that, and the weight he finally noticed against his chest only confirmed it. He was officially, royally screwed. As soon as Garra found out that he had shared a bed with his sister, intentionally or not, he was sure the former container would crush him into dust with his sand.

While he was imagining the various ways that Garra was going to kill him with his sand, he started shaking, which woke Temari up.

"Stop moving, I'm still trying too sleep," she mumbled out.

"I can't," he whispered back, still panicking, "when Garra finds out he's gonna kill me!"

"Ugh, no he won't. I'm here of my own free will, now stop squirming, shut up, and go back to sleep."

That managed to calm him down slightly, and just as Temari was about to fall back asleep, he asked another question, "Why are you in my bed?"

"The fire went out and I got cold. You are warm, end of discussion, now go to sleep," she commanded again, poking him until he turned on his side, allowing her to scoot up against his chest.

Naruto lay still for a few minutes, until he whispered out, "You talk in your sleep."

This made Temari pause, since she had just been having a dream about Naruto, "What did I say?" she whispered back.

"Uhh, well, all I heard was 'Mmmmm, Naru-kun, don't go…..love you too,' I guess it's some friend from Suna that you were dreaming about."

"I don't know anybody in Suna named Naru," she whispered back, not realizing what exactly she was saying.

'_Well, if it isn't someone in Suna, who could it be? As far as I know, the only places she goes are Suna and Konoha, and I know that the only person in Konoha with a name like that…is…me… What the hell, Temari was dreaming about me? Why would she do that? And she said that she loves me?'_

"So who was it about then?" he whispered back after a few minutes.

"Yo-" she started, and managed to cut herself off, but the damage had already been done.

"You were dreaming about me? Why?"

She went silent for several minutes, until she finally murmured out, "Because I love you, that's why."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you gave me back my family. Kankuro and Garra are the only family I have, and until we met you, I didn't really even have that. Our father was always busy, and never spent time with us. After my mother died to seal Shukaku into Garra, I was basically alone, until you came along. Kankuro and I don't have to live in fear of Garra killing us anymore."

She then turned around, so that she was facing him, and once she found where his face was, she kissed him, briefly.

"I, I don't know what to say," Naruto eventually managed to stammer out, once he got over the fact that Temari kissed him. "I've never known love. My parents died when I was born, and the villagers all hated me. Jii-chan tried, but he was always too busy to do what he wanted with me. I mean, I look at you and feel something, I just don't know what it is."

Those words warmed Temari's heart. It wasn't a declaration of love from him, but it was a start. She kissed him again, and began to run her hands across his chest.

"That's ok. I really didn't expect that much, even. Can you get the fire going, again? I want to be able to see you."

"Uh, sure," he replied, forming a kage bunshin to get the fire going again. It didn't take long, and the cave was once again filled with fire light.

When Naruto could see, he saw that Temari's face was filled with a strange looking emotion, which he figured was love. She had let her hair out of its usual tails, and it draped around the side of her head. She pushed him onto his back, and rolled fully onto his chest, her hair falling like a curtain around them, but still letting in just enough light for Naruto to be able to see the fire reflecting in her eyes.

"I want to thank you for giving me back my family," she said again, as she leaned down to kiss him again. She was prevented from making it all the way when Naruto gently grabbed her arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…."

"Shhh, I have wanted to do this for a while," she said, putting one of her slender index fingers on his mouth, "I want to let you feel what it feels like to be loved."

She bent down to kiss him again, and Naruto slowly began to respond to her, though he really had no idea what he was doing. He was quite shocked, then, when he felt her tongue run across his lips. His mouth opened slightly on reflex, and he soon found himself on the loosing side of a battle between their tongues.

Temari then grabbed his hands, and placed them on her back, urging him to explore her body, as she was exploring his. It took him a while, but he began to slide his hands around, exploring with his fingers. He could tell that it made her happy, since she began to smile in her kisses.

Suddenly, her hands went from his chest, down to his waist, and then back up to his chest, although they were now inside of his shirt. He flinched slightly when her fingers hit the few scars he had, remnants of his injuries that even the great Kyuubi couldn't get rid of. He could feel her also pulling at his shirt, so he slipped it off, baring his torso to her.

She just stared at it for a few minutes, having not believed that he was quite that buff. He had the perfect build for a ninja. There were obvious muscles, but they were still small enough not to hinder his movements. She then reached up to take off his forehead protector, which was still around his head, and Naruto had to steady her by grabbing onto her hips.

Her breath caught in her throat slightly, but she continued to remove his forehead protector, allowing his hair to hang free as well. Once it was off, Naruto began to move his hands up her sides, sliding them under her shirt.

This made her begin to moan, and Naruto was about to stop when she began to kiss him with more force and vigor. This emboldened him, and his hands began to slide closer and closer to her chest. He eventually ran his hand along it, just brushing against the side. Temari arched into him in response to his touch, and quickly peeled her shirt off, leaving her in just her chest wrappings. She reached for them to begin to unwrap them, but some long-dormant instinct awoke inside Naruto at that point, and he grabbed the tail end from her, and began unwinding it himself.

As he neared the end of the wraps, she looked away from him, her cheeks quite pink. As she felt the last of her wrap leave her, she closed her eyes, waiting for his response. He just reached up, turned her face to his, and kissed her.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to," he murmured out.

She opened her eyes, and found him looking at her face, which slightly surprised her. She figured that his eyes would be glued to her chest. Taking advantage of the moment, she stared into his eyes, watching as some primal instinct awoke inside him.

Taking that as her cue, she began to kiss her way down his chest, making Naruto writhe in pleasurable agony beneath her. As her mouth neared his belly button, her hands were already at work on his pants, swiftly removing them before they got in the way.

Naruto gasped at the sudden removal of his pants, although the relief a certain part of him felt was nice now that it wasn't being restricted so much. She then grasped his anatomy through his boxers, smiling into his abs as he moaned and groaned from the pleasure.

Picking her head up, she noticed the design on his boxers. _'Ramen bowls, figures.'_ If she harbored any doubts as to how much he loved ramen, they were banished then. She just arched an eyebrow while looking up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes weren't even open.

Well, she would have to fix that. Grabbing hold of his boxers, she quickly yanked them off, making Naruto fly up into a half-sitting half-laying position, propped up on his elbows. She kept her face on his while her hands traveled to his member, and as she got a hold of it, her eyes widened slightly in surprise as to exactly how big it was. He wasn't huge, but he was definitely above average.

Naruto was trying to form a sentence in his hazy, lust-filled mind, but her next action sent such strong waves of pleasure through him that he couldn't even prop himself up on his elbows anymore, and collapsed back onto the blankets.

Temari, of course, had licked the end of his member. Her second lick caused him to arch his back into the air, his body trying desperately to get more of that pleasurable feeling. Temari of course did one better, and took him in her mouth, servicing him with tongue and teeth and lips.

Of course Naruto thought he was on cloud nine when she took him in her mouth. So intense was the feeling he couldn't even moan. Temari had effectively turned him into a writhing pile of jelly with her ministrations, and he could feel a tightening in his abdomen that he had never felt before.

It wound, tighter and tighter, until he thought he was going to break in half, yet it continued to wind as she continued to bob up and down on him, until it finally snapped. It snapped with out warning and with such force that Naruto was completely incapable of warning Temari.

She just took it in stride, swallowing all of his emissions as they came, and gently sucking on him to make sure he was empty.

He just lay there panting, waiting for his inhuman amounts of stamina to kick in. once his breathing was close to back to normal, he looked down at Temari, a hazy, lusty, ultra-content smile on his face.

Now, Naruto being Naruto had no idea of what he was supposed to do, beyond the fact that it was his turn to pleasure her. Luckily, Temari seemed to realize this, and gently grabbed his hand, guiding them to her chest, which he was finally getting a good look at. They were not the biggest he had ever seen, nor were they the smallest. They fit her just right, big enough to be enjoyed, but not so big as to sag; they were nice and perky.

Anyway, as his hands made contact with them, he was slightly amazed at how soft they were. With a little prodding from her, he began to knead them, running his thumbs over the nubs on the ends. She seemed to quite enjoy that, as her moaning increased in volume, her head thrown back.

She was about to look and see what happened when she felt him remove one of is hands, when she felt something warm and wet press against her instead. He began to gently suck on her, his tongue swirling around the hardened nub.

This really got her vocal chords going, and he soon switched to the other one, lest it feel neglected. Once he felt that her chest was finished, he slid up to her mouth, once again beginning a tongue duel, this time winning, and pushing her tongue into her mouth, along with his.

They continued the duel for a few minutes, until Naruto once again felt his hands being guided somewhere, this time to her waist. When he realized what she intended, he broke their kiss, and pulled back a little so he could see her face, giving her a look that seemed to ask, Are you sure?

She just grinned back at him seductively, her face full of lust and want and need. Still holding his hands, she guided them to begin removing her shorts. They were only half-way down her thighs, though, when Naruto suddenly stopped her. She shot him a questioning look, until he flipped the both of them over, putting him on top. He then continued to remove her shorts, as she subconsciously closed her knees to him out of embarrassment.

She was about to apologize for it, but Naruto beat her to it. "It's ok, you don't need to be shy around me, I'm not going to judge you. Fair is fair, though, and since you got to see me, I should get to see you, right?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. She didn't respond verbally, but did allow him to guide her knees apart, showing him something no other man had ever seen. Her core was wet, and he could feel the heat coming from it, as well as smell the scent that was uniquely Temari.

Giving in to the sudden urge to lick it, he carefully ran his tongue across her womanhood, making her moan still louder, as well as fist both of her hands in his hair. Seeing how much she liked that, he dove right back in, his eagerness and unpredictability making up for his lack of skill.

His next target was a small nub he found above her opening. He gently took it in his mouth, suckling gently. Her reaction was immediate; she threw her head back and screamed, while her thighs squeezed the sides of his head, and liquid came gushing out of her core as he sent her over the edge.

He lapped up as much as he could, which ended up being most of it. As the aftershocks of her orgasm wore down, and she regained extremity motor function, she yanked Naruto up even with her, and smashed their faces together, eventually rolling them over again, so she could be in control of the final act.

She brought her knees up by his sides, and sat up, so that she rested on his abs. "Are you ready for this?" she asked him.

"Only if you are," he replied, once again giving her a way out of this if she wanted it.

"Of course," she replied, and scooted down a little, lining him up with her opening. Once she was satisfied with the alignment, she slowly began to lower herself on to him, wincing slightly as her insides re-arranged themselves to accommodate his girth.

Naruto was also wincing, although for an entirely different reason. It was like his brain had been hardwired to his member; all he could feel was her. She was warm, wet, and very tight, but he couldn't wait to get more of it. It felt indescribably good, making his eyes begin to roll back in their sockets.

Eventually, she got all of him in, and their pelvises met, Temari letting out a low moan at the contact, hardly believing that she was able to take all of him. They could both feel her stretching in ways she didn't think possible, and it felt oh so good.

Once most of the stretching stopped, she lifted herself up about half way, and slid back down on him, pulling moans from both of them. This continued, the pace slowly increasing as time went on. Still, Naruto could only take so much, and began to buck his hips in time with her downward thrusts, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

They could feel their inner springs coiling up again, this time winding much faster than they had before. They also wound a lot farther than before, both hitting what they thought to be their breaking points, but still going. Well, for a little while anyway.

Both of their internal springs snapped at the same time, and they cried out each other's names as they came, him pumping her full of his seed, and her walls milking him for everything he had.

She collapsed on top of him, neither caring that he was supporting her full weight. When she could move, she activated a quick anti-pregnancy jutsu, and curled up next to him before falling asleep again. Her last thought being glad that she took this stupid mission to the top of this mountain.

He just pulled her tight against his chest, wondering if what he currently felt was love. _'Oh well, I like it either way.'_

** AN: something that entered my mind, and my muse wouldnt leave me alone until i typed it. seriously, my muse almost killed me over this. she beat me with a stick, lit me on fire, and then ran me over with a bus.**

**anyway, this is my first time writing temari, so i hope that i was close, and not too ooc. constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
**


End file.
